


Lovers Will Love

by homestuck_lover413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, God Tier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuck_lover413/pseuds/homestuck_lover413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been holding out for John since he first liked him years ago. Now they are 18 and they have been dating for a year. John finally opens up to Dave and says he's ready to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Will Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LJ).



> Shout out to my friend LJ who gave me the inspiration for this! Sorry it took so long!

Being with John Egbert wasn’t always the easiest thing, especially for Dave Strider. He really wanted to be a good boyfriend and respect John’s wishes but if he could change any... He knew exactly which one he would change.

Growing up the way he did meant John was a rather old fashioned guy, and Dave got that. He was classically trained on the grand piano, he never wore shorts shorter than his knees and he _never_ kissed Dave for longer than fifteen seconds exactly. It went without saying that John was still a virgin at 18 and he didn’t seem very inclined to change that anytime soon. The only problem with that was Dave was also a virgin but that being said, he was just as horny as one would expect a teenage boy to be. He tried so hard to put it out of his mind so he wouldn’t pressure John but it was hard sometimes.

One day, a year into their relationship, John’s dad had to go on an important business trip so John had the house to himself for the weekend. He called Dave the moment his dad left so he could come over and “make the coolest pillow fort known to man”. Dave, of course, thought this sounded like one of the best ways to spend an afternoon so he told John he’d be right over.

“Should I bring anything? And don’t tell me to bring ConAir because I know you know that I don’t have it.” Dave heard a cute little snicker from the other end of the phone call and he smiled. He was walking around his room while getting dressed because he had just woken up. Sure, it was past three in the afternoon. This was more than normal in the Strider household. Extraordinarily un-absurd.

“Umm... Oh! I know! Wear your god tier clothes!! It’ll be just like a sleepover!” John said and Dave could just tell how excited was.

“Okay, man. Sounds good. Want me to bring over a pizza? Or maybe some... _Cake?_ ” The blonde snickered.

“Gah!! Pizza, sure. Cake, definitely not. I think Dad was upset or something before he left because he filled every cupboard and the entire fridge with cakes. We have an exorbitant number of cakes.”

This made Dave actually have to stop putting a shirt on for a moment because he was doubled over laughing. “Dude that sounds fucking hilarious and fantastic. I don’t know how you’re afraid of your dad’s cakes.”

“I’m not afraid! I just don’t like them!”

“Sure, egghead.”

“Davvvvveeee!”

“Okay, okay. Calm your shit. Let me get dressed, I’ll be over in, like, twenty minutes.”

“Okay. I love you, Dave.”

“I love you too, John.”

With that, they both hung up their respective phones and went about their business. Dave just kept replaying John’s last words over in his head as he got dressed in his all red, ironically dorky god tier outfit. They had first said I love you to one another about two months ago but Dave still got butterflies every time he heard and said it.

Dave was ready in a moments and he pulled on his black converse, tucking his shoelaces into his socks and grabbing his keys, wallet and phone before he walked out the door. He knew he would get some looks since he was just driving down the street in a large red pickup while wearing a cape and what looked like pajamas but it wasn’t like he actually gave a fuck.

He picked up a pizza, triple cheese which was John’s favorite, before continuing his drive to his boyfriend’s place. He was there a bit after he said that he would be but he was sure John wouldn’t mind. It was only five minutes.

He walked up to the house that he had drove up to countless times in the past years and knocked on the door. When John’s voice came through the door, asking who was knocking, he laughed. “Pizza delivery!”

“But I didn’t... Maybe he sent it here?” The Strider heard the raven haired boy mumbling to himself as he opened the door. He was fishing out some money when he looked to Dave. “Sorry the tip isn’t bi-- Dave!!”

The blonde wiggled his eyebrows over his shades and smirked as John giggled and hugged him, obviously being careful he didn’t knock over the pizza box his boyfriend was carrying. When they separated, both noticed the other’s outfit. They were both wearing their god tier outfits. Since Dave’s was slightly tighter, his muscles were nicely shown off and if his shades had been off, the colour would have highlighted his eyes. John’s was much looser and also a lot more like pajamas with a hood which made him look even cuter than usual. The Egbert was a few shades tanner than Dave, who was pale as a piece of paper, and also a hair heavier. He didn’t mind, though, and neither did Dave. Both thought that it matched his slightly shorter stature, plus Dave always said it made him much nicer to cuddle. Dave was just over 5’ 8’ and John was just grazing 5’ 5’’. It made for awkward but cute kissing but it was great for spooning.

“I can’t believe how many times I’ve been able to trick you with that. I thought _you_ were supposed to be the master prankster here, John.”

“Shut up you huge dork. Just get your aggressively red butt in here.”

“As you wish.” Dave laughed as he walked into the other’s house and he set the pizza box on the dining room table. He then followed John into the living room where John apparently put every single pillow and blanket that was in the house. “Holy shit, babe.”

John blushed at the nickname but snickered. “I figured we could make it really big. So we’d need a _lot_ of building materials. It’ll be great, right?”

Dave turned his attention from the pillows back to his boyfriend as he smiled at his enthusiasm. “Yeah, it will. But one quick question before we start.”

“What is it?” John cocked his head to the side questioningly.

“What exactly are you planning to do once we have this thing built? Just, hang out? Play truth or dare just like the adorable and developing little tween girls we totally are?”

The raven haired boy snickered again. “No!! We’re obviously going to watch a movie! I brought out all the classics because I thought you’d like the irony.”

Dave’s eyes twinkled behind his shades and he nodded. “Even Frozen?”

“Pfftt! Dave! That’s not a classic.”

“Like hell it’s not. But, fine. How about the Sound of Music? Are the hills gonna be alive with the sound of my sick fires?”

John gave Dave a pure ‘Are you kidding me? You’re kidding me, right?’ look with his hand on his hip. “Yes I brought it down but you know your ‘fires’ aren’t that sick?”

“They’re so sick, John. Like, in urgent care sick. Doctor, doctor, will they make it? No, sir, I’m sorry but these beats... They’re far too ill to recover. They are doomed to be bedridden for the rest of all time while pushing twenty fucking pills a day just to reduce the pain of being this damn awesome..”

John had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, just showing Dave his buck teeth. “Pff-- Yeah, yeah... Okay...” He turned around, reaching for a pillow or two while quietly giggling to himself.

“John, this is no laughing matter.” The taller of the two boys was smiling despite what he said. Suddenly, he felt something hit him upside the head and he stumble sideways to keep himself from falling over. “Yooo! It’s so on!”

Luckily for Dave, there were two piles of pillows and before either boy knew it, they were pelting one another with pillows. They were laughing, John to the point of snorting a few times which just made his boyfriend laugh harder. Soon, they both fell over, clutching their sides, laying on the floor (which was now hidden by the ridiculous number of pillows) next to each other. Their laughter died down after a few minutes and then they were just looking at each other. John was looking at Dave’s shades and Dave was looking at John’s cerulean beauties through said shades.

After a second of silence, the blonde leaned forward while cupping the side of John’s face. He kissed him gently and the second their lips touched, he started counting. He knew John’s fifteen second rule but... He could hope that this time would be the time that they went just a bit further, right? When he got to five, he felt a light breeze flutter through his hair and the skin beneath his hand start to heat up. He knew that John must be nervous so maybe that was a good sign? He got to twelve and he heard something fall over and at fourteen, John pulled away. _Damn._

John smiled shyly before sitting up and straightening his hair, Dave sighed softly before getting up to pick up the books that John had knocked over with his windy thing.

“Sorry...”

“’S okay... I thin’ it’s kinda cute how yer powers act up when yer nervous...” Dave smiled a little and his Texan accent came out a bit.

“I think it’s kind of cute how your accent slips out after you kiss me...” John murmured and blushed.

The Strider coughed slightly and ran his hand through his hair, fixing it a bit. The Egbert laughed because there were few things that ruffled the other’s feathers but somehow, he managed to do so every time. It was nice to see that Dave had emotions too.

“So! Are we gonna build this fort or what? I thought that movie and pizza sounded great.”

“Oh, yeah!! Let’s do it!”

The boys set about picking up the pillows and planning how they were going to lay out this epic cuddle fort. It took them a total of an hour and a half to build it up to code and make sure that it was _just_ cuddly enough but it was a pretty great hour and a half.

When the fort was all built, John set up the movie while Dave brought the pizza inside the fort. Soon, they were all set up and the movie was playing. John was sitting next to his boyfriend and leaning on his shoulder while he munched on his favorite pizza happily. Dave didn't even know what movie they were watching and he didn't notice that he was eating because he was so submersed in his thoughts.

It wasn't like he just wanted it to be a one night stand or whatever because he really did love John and he thought there was a definite possibility that he would want to spend the rest of his life with him so this wasn’t just about sex. Okay, it was a little about sex. But it was mostly about John not letting him in and doing intimate things with him! They could hardly even kiss.

“Dave?” John asked, interrupting Dave’s thoughts. He turned to face him, looking rather out of it, or rather, not into the movie.

“Yeah, John?”

“Umm....” He grabbed the blonde’s hand and Dave, while a bit surprised by the sudden affection, held his hand back gently. The raven haired boy swallowed hard, looking nervous as he looked up to Dave and smiled.

“What’s up, babe?”

John chuckled rather awkwardly and blushed. Wow, that nickname didn’t help what he was trying to say right now. “Well, um... I’ve been thinking a lot lately.... About you and me...”

 _Oh, damn._  Dave thought worriedly. _This is totally the breakup talk. He’s trying to soften the blow but he’s totally either creeped out by me or he’s just bored. Shit._ “Mhmm?”

“You’ve been so good to me and I know that to say that you really like me is an understatement.” He chuckled again, trying to lighten the mood but Dave was still terrified on the inside. “I think... I think I’m ready to have sex with you now... If you want to, of course.”

Dave was left agape. That... Was _not_ what he had been expecting. He was left completely and utterly speechless for a solid minute and a half which made John more than nervous. Was this a good or bad thing? “Uh... Dave?”

“Wha-- Wait, you mean this is real life?”

The smaller laughed genuinely this time. “Yeah, dork.”

“Oh my fucking... Wow, John, you mean it? You’re not just saying that because it’s what I want? You really think that you’re ready for this?”

“Well... Yes. I want you to be my first, I know that for sure and when would be better than now, when we definitely have the alone time?”

The blonde smiled and leaned over to try and give John a ‘thank you’ kiss but then his hand landed on a half-eaten slice of pizza that had been right between them. He made a noise and he picked his hand up. “Damn. So much for being smooth.” He murmured, more to himself than to John but the other was definitely chuckling.

“I thought that was pretty smooth, Casanova.” John then grabbed Dave’s cape, pulling him a bit closer (after making sure that there was no more pizza in the area) and he tried to kiss him. Tried being the key word. His buck teeth knocked with Dave’s lips and he pulled away.

“Gosh, I’m so awkward... I’m sorry Dave.”

“Sh, sh, shh... Now we’re even.” The blonde whispered before pushing the pizza box way off to the side and smiling softly. He leaned in slowly so John wouldn’t get startled or whatever then he kissed him softly. Just like every time they kissed, he started counted the second their lips first touched. If John couldn’t handle a twenty second kiss, Dave would know that he was just trying to be nice. Five seconds went by, no problem. Then ten. And fifteen. Dave almost lost it at second sixteen because that was the longest they had ever kissed.

John eventually pulled away at second thirty two and Dave was smiling like a dork. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your inner dork in this pure a form before.” John snickered and laid back on the comforter that was covering the carpeted floor for their fort.

“Wait, wait, wait. Do you, um...” Dave looked around like what he was about to say was some sort of national treasure. “Do you have the things we’ll need?” He whispered.

John blushed darkly as he realized what he meant. “Uhh... Yeah.” He murmured quietly before standing up and going up to his room to get the condom and lube. When he got back, Dave had turned the TV off and cleaned up a bit. Their fort looked a lot more like a sleeping fort now but the blonde had obviously tried his best to make it romantic. It didn’t really work but it really was the thought that counted; it felt more romantic since Dave tried.

“H-hi...” John murmured with a small blush.

“Hey,” The blonde whispered back. John sat back down and when he did, Dave moved over and leaned in to kiss him softly. The raven haired boy blushed but kissed him back, setting the supplies down next to them. As they kissed, Dave gently moved them so John was laying on the soft blanket and Dave kneeled on top of him.

“I love you.” Dave whispered breathlessly after a moment while he moved from kissing his lips to kissing his neck and collarbone.

“Dave, I l-love you too. So much.” John reciprocated immediately, gasping quietly when the kisses moved to a more sensitive area. The blonde smiled at the elicited response and continued as his hands started to wander over his body. “W-wait, Dave...” John whispered suddenly.

Dave stopped what he was doing right away, looking up at his boyfriend with concern. John, however couldn’t see that concern because of his shades. “What’s wrong?”

The Egbert didn’t say anything, he just reached up slowly and took off his boyfriend’s shades, setting them off to the side. This was his first time so he wanted it to be special. It couldn’t be special if Dave just seemed like a detached douchebag the whole time. He looked like an actual person without his shades on. “C-continue.”

The blonde smiled softly before nodding. He pushed up the light blue shirt that his lover was wearing and moved to start kissing his chubby stomach. He wasn't as muscular as Dave but neither of them minded. The smaller boy shivered and looked down as his boyfriend did what he was doing. His face was flushed bright pink and he wasn't sure what to do.

Dave just kept kissing lower and lower until he got to the waistband of John's pants. He smiled and kissed along that line and as he did so, he was surprised to feel a light breeze fly through his hair. He looked up and chuckled lightly. "Did you do that on purpose?" He asked.

"Do what?"

The blonde laughed again and shook his head as if to say _never mind._

John shrugged before snickering deviously and reaching down. Dave watched him with skeptical eyes but all the Egbert did was take off his cape and time shirt.

"Dork." Was all he said before he started to take off the other's pants. He did so slowly, almost teasingly. He was just trying to make John as excited about this as he was. He guessed it worked because soon, he saw a tent in his cute ghostbusters-ghost boxers. He bit his lip and pulled his light blue pants all the way off, tossing them out of the fort.

The blonde then kissed back up his boyfriend’s body, starting at his inner thigh and ending just above his belly button. The sounds that john was making were driving him insane. He needed to figure out how someone so dorky could get him this hot. He looked into John’s eyes as he unhooked the blue hood and tossed it over to where his own cape and shirt now lie, wherever that was. He took the shorter boy’s shirt off finally before taking his own pants off. He was about to go back to kissing all over John’s body but then he was laughing. Why was he laughing?

“Why are you laughing?” He asked worriedly.

John pointed down, specifically at Dave's choice of boxers. "Those. I'm pretty sure that pair of boxers is the funniest thing that I have ever seen." He rolled over on his side, still snickering as Dave looked down. He then realized he was wearing his smiley apple boxers.

 _Smiley apples are, like, the least sexy thing ever. Even less sexy than ghostbusters ghosts._ Dave thought as he looked back to John with an awkward smile.

John looked back at his lover and noticed the face he was making. His laughter died down and he sat up a bit. "I-its okay, Dave. I think they're cute." He said, trying to reassure the other. The blonde smiled for real and nodded. Before he could even think of something else to say, John leaned in and kissed him again while pulling him closer.  The kiss was heated and passionate, more so than Dave had been expecting but he accepted it more than willingly.

The raven haired boy held the side of the blonde’s face and gently led him so that they were back in the position they were in before. John was laying down and Dave was on top of him. Now, it was John’s turn to do some stripping; he pulled off Dave’s boxers slowly then his own.

The Strider’s heart was beating out of his chest and he almost didn't know what to do. This was really happening and John was the one that had initiated it. His pale, freckled cheeks flushed lightly but then his hands roamed down John’s tanned body, first up his chest then down to his hips. He started to tease his boyfriend then, almost touching his erection but then sliding back away from it. He did this for a few minutes, eliciting quite a few whines of discontent from his lover.

“Okay, okay.” The blonde said finally when John seemed fit to burst. He kissed the head of his erection before straightening up. He knelt between his legs and he grabbed the bottle of lube. He figured that he better start prepping the other otherwise this wasn’t going to happen for a while longer. “Um, okay… So I have to put this in you…”

“I know Dave… Do you want me to do it?” John offered even thought he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He kind of hoped that Dave would do it for him.

“No, it’s okay.” He said. He could tell what John was thinking and he knew just a bit more about what to do because of his Bro and his extremely awkward version of _The Talk_. He uncapped the bottle and poured some into his hand, rubbing it between his palms to warm it up a bit before he gently started to press a finger inside the other. The raven haired boy squeaked and a gust of wind shuddered over the blankets of their fort.

“That feels really weird…” John said, slight discomfort in his voice as Dave’s finger moved into him slowly.

“It’s okay… I promise I won’t really start until you’re ready. It’ll feel good eventually, I promise.” Dave promised quietly as he leaned down to kiss him.

Like he said he would, he took his time in preparing John. He wanted this to feel good for both of them and for that to happen, John needed to be ready. He spent the better part of fifteen minutes stretching him out and getting him comfortable with the feeling of having something inside him. John really stuck it out like a champ even though he didn’t really see at first how anyone would like this feeling.

After John assured Dave at least four times that he was ready, the shorter boy reached over for the foil square sitting next to them. The blonde set the now closed bottle of lube down and he wiped his hand on a napkin that he had kept close by just for that. “Here, I can do it.”

“No, I know how to do it. Let me.” John said, a bit forcefully. He just wanted to repay Dave for being so gentle and patient with him. He sat up and kissed Dave quickly before opening the package. He slid the condom on Dave’s member as he fought desperately not to moan. He grunted a bit but other than that, he stayed pretty quiet, mostly because he didn’t want to seem as desperate as he really was.

Once they were both ready, John laid back down and Dave crawled over him, resting one hand on the floor on the side of John’s head. The taller boy looked into John’s eyes with a reassuring smile on his face. The ravenette smiled back.

“You can go ahead.” He whispered, his hand going down to rest on Dave’s abs.

“You’re really sure?”

“Yes but if you ask me that again I’m going to kick you out.” John said jokingly. Dave smiled at him then nodded, getting the message. He wanted him to just go for it. He could do that. Yup.

He bit his lip and looked down so he could position himself to enter John. “Okay, I’m going in.” He murmured which made John snicker a little until Dave actually started pushing in. He gasped because even with all the preparation and lube, Dave was still bigger than he expected. It didn’t hurt, though, which was very good. Dave’s eyes were clenched shut and he was moaning softly.

“Are you okay, Dave?” The blonde looked weirdly in pain but he wasn’t. John was just worried he was doing something wrong.

“N-nah…. I m-mean yes! Yeah, ‘m fine.” He drawled just as he finished putting the head in. He continued until he was all the way inside. John was still rather unphased and unimpressed with the feeling but that just made Dave more determined.

He asked permission to move and when he got it, he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, aiming and hitting John’s prostate on the first try. When he did, every muscle in John’s body tensed and he gasped loudly, a huge gust of wind rushing through their fort, blowing it apart and knocking over a few other things in the process. Dave looked surprised, just as John did. He stayed there for a moment before looking down to John who looked winded, no pun intended.

“Are _you_ o-okay?” Dave asked, cupping the side of his face.

“U-umm… Yes… Th-that just felt… Good.” He whispered in return.

“Good.” Dave replied. Mission one accomplished, now he just had to do one last thing. He had to get them both to finish,

After catching his breath, the blonde started to move again. He thrust more gently this time but he aimed to hit the other’s g-spot and he did so every few thrusts. It took the raven haired boy another few minutes to really get into it but after another few minutes, they were both moaning. John was slowly turning into a quivering mess under Dave and Dave himself was trying so hard (and not necessarily succeeding) to keep his cool. He didn’t want to be detached but he didn’t want to moan louder than John.

Before he knew it, John was asking him to move faster. “P-please… Dave, please, f-faster.” He whispered, his breath hitching and his breathing erratic. There was a breeze running through their hair and once Dave complied with the request, the breeze got stronger. Dave was enjoying watching John fall apart, glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as he was.

Neither boy wanted to admit how close he was but it was just a few minutes before Dave felt a heat building in the pit of his stomach. “J-John… ‘M gonna… G-gonna…” He whimpered, moaning between words. The tanned boy nodded as if to say he was close to. Just a few thrusts later, Dave came with a moan of John’s name and John followed suit quickly after while moaning Dave’s name and arching his bed off of the floor.

Dave laid down next to John after folding up the soiled condom in the soiled napkin that he used to clean John’s cum off their stomachs. John turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck. Dave held his boyfriend and kissed his head, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss with him.

“I love you, Dave.”

“I love you too, John. Thank you for finally letting me in.”


End file.
